Project management systems include a number of applications, computing devices, and input devices that schedule, track, and report tasks and resources associated with projects for a variety of organizations. In today's global economy, many enterprises execute projects in various countries, regions, and localities. While some projects may be managed at the local level and results reported to a higher organizational level such as enterprise level, other organizations might prefer to schedule and track projects across countries.
For example, an airline company may have maintenance projects in one country, production projects for its supplies in another, while operational support projects occur in any country that is served by the airline. An enterprise-wide project management system may receive input from executors of tasks associated with the different projects and track their progress as well as cost enabling planners to plan and schedule current and future projects.